Freeman's Smash
by kjc609
Summary: Follow the thoughts of Dr. Gordon Freeman, a 27 year old theoretical physicist and neurotic individual. In this fanfiction, Freeman is invited to the Smash Bros. Tournament, but as he progresses, he slowly plans on overthrowing Master Hand and becoming the new ruler of the Smash Mansion. Will his plan work? Find out in this fanfic! Rated M for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was sitting on my ass one day when I realized I had a FanFiction account. So I decided to make another fanfic. I've been watching Freeman's Mind and following the development of the new Smash Bros. game, recently, and for some reason I've always thought Gordon Freeman would make a great third-party character. Maybe I'm just stupid, but if Snake can get into Smash, so can he. So, the basic premise is that it's Ross Scott Gordon Freeman in Smash, and shenanigans take place, and yeah, shit. So anyway, summary of this chapter:**

**Follow the thoughts of Dr. Gordon Freeman, a 27 year old Theoretical Physicist and neurotic individual. In this chapter, Freeman enters the Smash Mansion and does not make friends.**

**Also, I don't own Half Life or Freeman's Mind, blah blah blah, let's go.**

**Bum. Bum.**

**CHK.**

**FREEMAN'S SMASH**

**Bum. Bum.**

**CHK.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Bum. Bum.**

"So, because I'm awesome, I get to be in this Smash Tournament thing. Hooray!"

The mind of Gordon Freeman raced as he walked to the entrance of the Smash Mansion. "Jeez, this is a really tall building. I mean, living in a mansion for the next couple months is cool and all, but this is way too big for my tastes. Hopefully there's a dungeon so I can torture people. Eliminating other fighters should give me quite an advantage."

Freeman's thoughts were stopped when he saw a giant hand greet him. "What."

"So, you must be this Freeman character that everyone keeps blabbering on about." The hand said. "Well, I'm sure you'll be quite a fit in our band of misfits. I'll leave you to your own devices, for now. Explore the mansion and I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"Well, for a hand, you have some lip." Freeman responded. "First off, I'm not a misfit. I have a doctor's degree! What do you have? No body! You know, like the song! Well, screw it, I'm going to go in there. If anyone tries to beat me up, I'll just kill them."

As Gordon walked in, he found that the mansion's architecture was complex and beautiful. "Goddamn, this mansion is shit. Why do the stairs look like they're about to collapse?" He also contemplated what kind of people he would meet there. "Eh, probably some hacks that no one cares about. Though, this'll just be like with the soldiers. It's high school. We all have different cliques, and we need to watch what we say to each of them. But just like before, there won't be any drama. I mean, this is a fighting tournament, so we should be able to settle out our differences."

As Freeman explored the main hall, he came across Mario. "…WHAT."

"Oh, hello! It's-a me, Mario! You must-a be the new-a Smasher." Mario exclaimed. "Uh…yeah." Freeman responded. "Well, that shoots a hole in the 'hacks that no one cares about' theory. Still, I like Mario. I hope I don't have to face him."

"So, I see you are-a looking around! Would you like-a me to give you a tour of the mansion?" Mario inquired. Freeman didn't see why not. "Sure." He responded.

**CREATED BY THATONEANON**

**INSPIRED BY ROSS SCOTT**

"_I'm gonna have to fight him, aren't I?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Follow the thoughts of Dr. Gordon Freeman, a 27 year old theoretical physicist and neurotic individual. In this chapter, Mario shows Freeman around the mansion, and he still does not make friends.**

**Bum. Bum.**

**CHK.**

**FREEMAN'S SMASH**

**Bum. Bum. **

**CHK.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Bum. Bum.**

"Goddamn. I know this is a mansion, but jeez, this place is big." Freeman said to himself. Mario was showing him around the Smash Mansion, and they were in the cafeteria. "This place has a cafeteria? And it has BEER?" Gordon asked, excitedly.

"Why, yes it-a does!" Mario responded. "Does it have oxycodone, too?" Freeman asked as well. "Um…a-no." Mario nervously responded. "Oh, come on! This place serves beer to people, but it doesn't have drugs? This is bullshit…"

Freeman began to notice no one but Mario was in the building. "Huh, that's weird. Why is no one here except for me and you?" He asked. Mario gave an explanation that blew Freeman's mind. (HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA) Oh, no, why are you back from the last fic I completed? (Because I have to laugh at shit that isn't funny.) Oh, fine. Let's just get on with the story. Wait, why did you laugh at that, anyways? (GET IT? FREEMAN'S MIND? HAHAHAHAHAHA!) Fuck you.

"Didn't you-a notice it was night out when you-a got here?" Mario asked in response. "Everyone's asleep-a." Freeman slapped himself. "Oh my God, it WAS night out when I got here! Goddammit, I need to pay attention to the sky. Wait, why are you the only one up?" Gordon asked.

"Well, the Master-a Hand told me that a new-a Smasher was arriving to the mansion-a. He wanted me to-a stay up and welcome him." Mario explained. "So what you're telling me is that some of you people are up late at night just to welcome people to the building? And I have to do it, too?!" Freeman angrily asked. "Um…a-yes." Mario nervously responded. (Good lord, repeating yourself? This is getting to be a pain in the ass.) Parentheses, please stop. Otherwise people are going to stop reading this fic. (Like they didn't already?) ANYWAYS…

"You know what, screw it. Just show me to my room so I can get to sleep." Freeman finally said. Mario agreed, as he was beginning to get quite annoyed with the Doctor. "Okay, a-sure. Your room is-a number 47." Mario told Freeman. "47? Does that mean anything?" Gordon inquired. "Yes, it-a does." Mario explained. "Forty-six Smashers in-a total have arrived to the Smash Mansion before-a you. You-a are the forty-seventh-a Smasher to arrive here-a."

Freeman was amazed by the fact that forty-six people arrived here before him. "Jeez, forty-six people. Are they all Mario characters, too? No, wait, that wouldn't make sense. Why would they bring me in, then? Maybe it's all just video game characters? Oh shit, what if I live in a video game?! What if THIS is a video game?! That would explain a lot, actually! Ah, screw it, I don't really care at all. I guess I'll just go to my room."

And so, Freeman was shown to his room by Mario, and let into the room. He began looking around. "Alright, what do we have here? Orange walls, an orange desktop computer on an orange desk, a bed with orange colors, orange orange orange. Even the curtains are orange! Why? Is it because of my suit? Probably."

Before going to bed, Gordon tried out the computer. "What the fuck?! This thing only runs Windows 1.0?! These people expect me to use this?! Goddammit! This is exactly why I took the job at Black Mesa! At least they let you set up your own computer! Damn, I should've packed a computer! I should've known this was going to happen! Ah, screw it. I don't have to use it. Well, at least I hope I don't have to. I bet everyone else packed a computer, too. Ah, screw it, I'm going to bed." And thus, Freeman went to sleep.

**CREATED BY THATONEANON**

**INSPIRED BY ROSS SCOTT**

"_Shit, did I see a bat, again?!...No. No I didn't."_

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! If you're reading this, that means I'm still alive! I decided to update this again for the three people who actually read this fanfic. If I get any more views, maybe I'll update this again. Ah, screw it, I'll update it anyways because I hate everyone. Well, see you in chapter 3, where Gordon will meet various Smashers, and fight his first bout. Against who, you ask? Find out when I feel like making a third chapter of this shit.**


End file.
